


I wish

by MarinaLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Marotos, Romance, jily
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Porque James soube que pertencia àquela ruiva desde o momento em que pôs os olhos nela, só não sabia exatamente como.Sobre a evolução de um amor.[Jily || Drabble]





	I wish

##  **Aos 11 anos... - Capítulo Único**

 

Aos 11, James quis que Lily estivesse com ele pelo resto da vida. Como os pais dele estavam um pelo outro.

Aos 12, ele quis que eles fossem amigos, porque ela era diferente, e ele gostava disso.

Aos 13, ele quis que Lily gostasse dele, que o achasse legal.

Aos 14, ele quis Lily ao lado dele, da forma que fosse.

Aos 15, ele quis que Lily o beijasse.

Aos 16, ele quis que ela fosse sua namorada.

Aos 17, ele quis que Lily se casasse com ele.

Aos 18, ele quis que os dois batalhassem por seus sonhos juntos. 

Aos 19, ele quis que ela fosse a mãe dos seus filhos.

Aos 20, James soube que o que ele quis desde o primeiro momento iria se realizar, eles estariam juntos pelo resto de suas vidas.

Aos 21, eles se foram.

A sorte de James é que durante todo esse tempo, Lily o quis também.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Dia 10 do Projec! Mais Jily, pq eu adoro <3 Hj quando eu cheguei do serviço e cai na cama. Acordei tão desorientada! Achei q tinha perdido o prazo kkkkkkk mas aí está, ficou meiguinho <3  
> Postada em outros lugares também!


End file.
